Wintertime Love
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: As the cold winter winds blow, a love blooms melting one frozen heart and fulfilling another's lifelong wish.


A/N: An Ayame/Hatori story. The title was taken from a Doors song of the same name. I was listening to that song and came up with this story.

Warnings: Yaoi- which means boy x boy pairings, there is nothing explicit, just some implied relationships.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Ayame sat in his room looking out the window, watching the snow drifting through the sky. He wanted to go outside to visit Hatori. He knew the Ryuu would be having a hard time right now, it happened every winter since Kana. Hatori would be haunted of their long ago love that was never to be repeated. He wanted to help Hatori by giving him pure everlasting love, love that would never die out, but knew that Hatori did not want that. Hatori simply thought that he wasn't worth it, that he didn't deserve love. Ayame knew different though. He had harbored a secret love for the Ryuu since high school but had not told anyone. No one not even Shigure knew the extent of his love for Hatori. He thought it to be simple infatuation and adoration. No, it was a lot deeper than that, Hatori was his soul mate, his twin flame. He had watched from afar as the Ryuu got struck down again and again, from Kana to even the incidents with Yuki and Momiji. He had been abused all his life-it was time for that to stop in his opinion, he would help Hatori no matter what. But the Ryuu was too damn stubborn, he refused to be helped. Ayame sighed and went back to watching the snowflakes grumbling about stubborn dragons.

Hatori sighed as he sat at his desk, trying vainly to get some work done. He knew it was futile though, it always was when it was snowing. His mind overflowed with memories known only by him. They were painful, reminding him of times once past, reminding him of that long ago spring. He got up and went to the porch, deciding to stand outside allowing the full power of the elements to surround him. Even though it was well below freezing, he could not feel the cold. It has been years since he had felt anything. He was as cold as snow as Akito said; the freezing temperature did not affect him. He was emotionless, frozen, couldn't feel a thing, forever destined to be alone. A loud sound from the front of the house bought him out of his reverie. He saw a boisterous Ayame prancing into his sight. He groaned, not in the mood for his cousin's antics right now. Ayame came over with a tray in his hands, his special tea sitting on it already poured into mugs. As he handed Hatori his mug, his hand gently brushed against the Ryuu's own hand. Hatori gasped. When Ayame's hand had brushed his own, warmth had spread across it, a sensation he never thought he would feel again. He looked up at Ayame who had a concerned look on his face; he tended to freak out over the smallest things. As he looked into the Snake's pure gold eyes he realized just how beautiful Ayame was. He'd never noticed how his hair fell down his back in a silver waterfall or how his pale skin seemed to glow or just how sweet his smiles were.

"Tori-san!!!!!," Ayame called. No response. "Hatori!!!!!!, " he said gently shaking the Ryuu's shoulder. Finally Hatori's head snapped up. "Huh?" he said. "What's wrong?" "What's wrong is that you've been out of it for ten minutes," exclaimed Ayame. "I was?" Hatori asked, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled keeping his head down trying to hide the blush from Ayame. "I'm sure your just tired, right?" asked Ayame. "Mhm," Hatori mumbled, he really was tired. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "You said you were tired, so I'm carrying you up to bed," explained Ayame simply. Hatori shook his head but relaxed into Ayame's chest, he was exhausted and Ayame was so warm and comfortable. Just as he was about to drift off he felt himself being lowered onto his bed. Still in a daze, he called out to Ayame as he was leaving. "Don't leave me." Ayame turned surprised. "You want me to stay with you?" he asked disbelievingly. "I don't want to be alone," Hatori mumbled. Ayame looked at him with understanding and then walked over to the bed and climbed in. Hatori needed companionship. He was lonely and heartbroken. Ayame sighed and moved around a bit, this was slightly uncomfortable. A movement to the side made him jump. Hatori was snuggling up into his side. Ayame stared at him, but when a contented sigh came from the Ryuu he smiled and gently draped an arm over Hatori's back.

Hatori was surprised that he had called Ayame over. What was he doing? But when Ayame climbed in next to him, all thoughts of doubt left his mind as he felt the warmth coming from him. Without even really realizing it he began to snuggle into Ayame's side, letting the warmth wrap around him like a blanket.

As the snow fell gently onto the frozen ground, two people were wrapped in each other's embrace, completely oblivious to the cold outside.

* * *

I hope you liked. I worked on this story for weeks, I kept adding to it, trying to get the wording right. Did it come out good? Please review, thanks!


End file.
